harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen (ToT)
Owen (Ose in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelors that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Owen is a muscular "big brother type" of guy. His can-do spirit and positive attitude makes him a popular person on Waffle Island--not because he is buff. He is on Waffle Island because his parents died when he was young and his grandfather had to take care of him. All he wants is make his grandfather proud, so he tries his hardest. Owen works with Ramsey at the blacksmiths, and when he is not at work you'll find him either in or outside Ganache Mine. If you do not marry him, he will still remain single and never marry. On meeting him, Owen gives you the Old Hammer as a gift. 'Schedule' Note: Schedule may change depending on date and weather. 'Gifts' Too Many Gifts: ''"Another gift today? Nah, I couldn't."'' Good Birthday Gift: ''"What? My birthday? I completely forgot! Thank you! I love it!"'' 'Heart Events' 2-Heart Event ' Exit your house for the morning on a sunny day to find Owen outside your door. He will present you with a red wonderful which you can accept or deny. ---- '''4-Heart Event ' Talk to Owen at any time before 11 AM and he will ask you if you would like to meet him at noon at Sundae Inn. Accept the offer and enter Sundae Inn from between 12:00 PM - 12:50 PM. There will be a second scene where you and Owen are eating. The correct answer to Owen's question is "I'm a little self-concious." ---- '''5-Heart Event Owen will come to your house and give you a Ruby (or a "Refined" Red Wonderful). He will tell you that he was going to have Mira make it into something, but he didn't know what you liked. If you accept it, his cheeks will turn bright red. ---- 5-Heart Request Enter Ganache Mine around 10:00 AM and Owen will ask you if you want to race to the bottom of the mine. When he asks you this, the correct answer is "I refuse to lose." Go to the bottom of the mine (there are 30 levels) and bring your hammer and lots of food. When you get to the bottom, go to the very left and walk torward the water. You will see something sparkling on the ground. Push the A button and you will find out that it is a Power Berry, and you eat it. Owen is not down there, so you need to return to Level One. Then go to bed. Enter Ramsey the Blacksmith's the next day and talk to Owen. He will at first be shocked you beat him, then a bit embarrased. NOTE: Try to finish the challenge within two (2) days. ---- 6-Heart Event Go meet Owen before he goes into the mine. About 9:00AM to 10:00AM. He will ask you to meet him at Alan's Tree around noon. Be there at 12:00 PM and Owen will confess his love to you. ---- Proposing Once you have Owen at eight hearts, Hamilton will greet you the next day. He will tell you about the Blue Feather. Once the Blue Bird scene happens (between a few days or two weeks after Hamilton visits), you then need to go to Caramel Falls, and go by the waterfall. You will have a cutscene and will see the blue bird. After seeing the blue bird you will end up having the blue feather. When you show him the blue feather, he is surprised and takes you directly to Daren's tree to talk about the concept of proposing with the blue feather. You then have to answer questions to clarify your intent, and after a kiss together, you proceed to the Town Hall where the mayor will randomly determine your wedding date. There are two choices: "The sooner, the better" or "Love lasts forever, so we don't have to rush." Choose one of the two options, and Hamilton will inform you of your wedding date. Congratulations, you're now engaged! It is unsure of whether your choice of when your wedding is actually affects the decision, but it's logically assumed that "the sooner the better" option generally has your wedding placed within a week or two, while the other option ("Love lasts forever") has any given time frame. 'Child' The bundle of joy you get from marrying Owen will have an energetic and curious personality. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have big brown eyes and brown hair. The boy will wear blue, and his hair will be medium brown with messy bangs which are parted to the side. The girl will wear pink, and her hair will be light brown and shoulder-length with straight ends. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree Of Tranquility Characters